High resistance wires and cables conventionally have been manufactured from metal wires of very small diameter and hence greater electrical resistance or by combining a particulate conductive material, such as metal or conductive carbon powders, as a filler in polymeric material in which the amount of conductive material in the polymer strand controls the resistance of the filled polymer strand to passage of an electric current. Such strands or wires of controlled electrical resistance have been found to be useful to protect electric and electronic parts and equipment from surges of excessive power and to provide electric resistance heating by passage of current through the wire or strand. High resistance leads where negligible energy is desired to be transmitted have also been useful as leads for resistance type sensors, such as sensors for measuring the temperature in a microwave heating device, for example a food cooking oven. Another use is for leads to non-intrusive electromagnetic (EM) field strength in areas to be protected or where such fields are to be detected and/or monitored. A conventional EM probe usually consists of an antenna to sense the field components and a detector diode to rectify the EM signal so as to yield a direct current (DC) voltage proportional to the field intensity. The DC voltage is then conveyed to remote instrumentation for measurement or analysis by means of a high-resistance cable, which should ideally neither perturb or respond to the ambient EM field being measured. The present invention provides a high resistance cable designed to be used in an EM field probe which will not appreciably perterb or respond to the EM field being measured.